A Muted World
by RandomDalmatian326
Summary: In Hyrule Boarding School, an evil king rules. His word is law, and the halls were far from merry as they were before. With the help of a certain Homecoming Princess and Student Body President, can a mute boy unite the school against its oppressor and turn the "undead" back to the living? Isn't as cliche as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1: A Muted World

"**A hero is a person who sacrifices his own sanity to save others. A hero is someone who sees horrible parts of human nature, who doesn't shrink in the face of adversity, someone who has fear but has the strength to overcome it. That's why, I think, everyone admires the hero but no one has the strength to be him."**

-x-

The girl found it painful to breathe. Her brown hair was on the floor, soaked in the puddle of her own blood; and yet no one, no one in the school said a word. If they said something, he would hear it. He was practically the _king _of the school.

No one said anything for fear of the consequences- not even the teachers. It was left to the king himself to say or do anything.

The only person who would say something was this girl. This girl of green eyes, who the king himself had fallen for- and yet, she was always against his ways of bullying others… And that's why she was facing punishment now. He wanted her to love him, he wanted her to _obey… _And yet she would not.

"Ganon…" The girl of seventeen muttered. Her dress of purple was matted with blood, and blood was leaking from her perfect lips. "One day, someone will be strong enough to free this Hyrule from your grasp… A hero will come."

And that's when the Gerudo boy simply chuckled. No person existed- not in this school, not in this world. No one would be able to stand up to him; no one would be able to win. And that's when he smirked. If no such hero existed, Ganon would be happy. He would have the Student Body President (and Homecoming Princess) all to himself. She would stop trying to change the school, lose hope, and just be _obedient._

In Hyrule Boarding School, there were only a couple of people who could stand up to him: but they were far from united and his minions always watched over them. His word was rule: if he did something, others would too; if he said how something should be, it was. The world seemed to revolve around him, and that's the way he liked it.

That's when he picked up the girl's body by the neck and rammed her into the wall: the classes still continued, fearful that if they spoke, they would get worse punishment. Everyone who had come against Ganon had lost. Everyone inside and outside the school. The halls were far from merry as they once were. Now, they were choked to silence: choked to obedience like zombies. They didn't even seem living anymore: it just seemed as if they were undead. Alive- but not living.

He took apart her braids, and yet it didn't stop her glare. No matter what he had done to her, no matter what she went through… She always had that look in her eyes. The look of defiance- how he hated it. He wanted to kiss her, make her miserable- because that was practically what she was asking him to do. He wanted to wipe that look out of her eyes and would stop at nothing to do it. She didn't even shiver. She didn't look away. She wasn't embarrassed. She truly had a royal glare.

And she would stop at nothing to try to stop him.

"My girl," He said, as his finger went up her cheek, and the girl fought the shivers of his cold voice, "A hero will not save you. A hero does not exist in this world."

And that's when a deafening _crack _was heard as his hand connected to her face. She slid down the wall, already passed out from the exhaustion of another beating. It had been happening more and more as the first semester of the new year went on. He found it curious that no matter how much he beat her, she seemed to have no endurance, no stamina. And she always passed out. When would she learn that _that particular act _was weakness? But ah, such is a girl's body.

He looked at her, eyes closed, and saw perfection. She was the epitome of beauty: long hair, beautiful eyes, beautiful body… But she was just so _feisty. _He would beat that out of her soon enough.

And as he had for many occasions, he unzipped his jeans, and his hands went to her dress…

And the classes continued: no one exited the halls, no matter the grunts they heard.

-x-

"Link," the man addressed the boy.

The boy was still running around on his horse, Epona- gathering the sheep into the barn. He loved riding that horse- he had her since they were both small. He would call her with a song, a song that no one else knew how to play, but knew when they heard it. Riding Epona was usually the best part of his day… That boy loved nature, and he loved to practice sword fighting. But, ah, the only thing wrong with the perfect son was that he couldn't speak.

Except for grunts here and there, he did not speak at all.

"Link!" the man called again. Well, he wasn't actually _his _son_. _He was more of a mentee. He lived alone, and Rusl had just… Just taken a liking to him. He hadn't had a son yet, and when he did it was much later- so he spent around ten separate years with Link, before his son Colin even existed.

The boy had just turned seventeen, and it became apparent that not only was he the most capable man in all the village, but he needed an education.

He had not sent Colin to school yet, and he was already seven. Link had wanted a brother, and so he took a great liking to Colin. However, even with his wife pregnant with another child, he couldn't help but, well, _father _Link. Colin liked Link very much and thought of him as a brother, and they had a pretty good relationship, but it was "time" as his wife said, to send him to school.

Link, even as an avid reader and sportsman, couldn't gain all the knowledge by himself. So, he needed to go to _school._

But how could he afford such a lavish thing? The answer came with a scholarship, and another letter about how his mother, who had passed away when Link was a babe, had given her whole estate (minus the fees to the government) to Link.

So, money and more money were given for him to go to his mother's alma mater, Hyrule Boarding School.

It had just come down to telling the boy.

Rusl had researched the school, by using one of the old Dell computers in the library of the village, and had read up on how great the campus was, how many clubs there were, and how great the students were. Rusl was convinced that they would welcome Link- not only because he was mute, (and it gave diversity to the school) but because the students were very good-natured. Hyrule was _famous _for that kind of people. It was where people went and were educated- later to become great people in the future. Rusl wanted _exactly that _for Link.

And yet, he was still a tad nervous to tell him.

As Link hopped off Epona, he could tell something was off. Rusl could see it in Link's eyes- the burning question of "why" was on his lips even if he couldn't voice it.

So Rusl took a deep breath and told Link, "Link, we're sending you off to school."

Link said nothing. Rusl almost kicked himself for expecting words out of Link. Even now, he was still expecting him to wake up one day and speak.

But the only thing Link did was blink. There was confusion in his eyes, like he was trying to register what had just been spoken.

He cocked his head to the side, and mouthed, "What?"

Just because Link couldn't _voice _his words, it didn't mean that he would stop thinking them. He would often mouth words when the need of communicating was high, but otherwise he was a silent hero, through and through.

"It is to pursue whatever career you want- it has the clubs for you, Link…"

Link did not look too convinced, and his eyebrows furrowed, as if thinking. Even though he was silent, his blue eyes shone with wonder.

"I mean, it was your mother's school, and they sent you a scholarship…."

Link cocked his head to the side as if to say, "Really?"

"And, you know the reputation of the school… You can become a great master at whatever you choose!"

Link still seemed to be searching for the _real _reason they were sending him off. Could it be they were too busy for him now? Was he no longer wanted?

"Link… we just want you to grow and learn to your full potential."

At that, Link brightened. So, that's it. They want him to grow, to mature, even if it wasn't under their supervision. Link was determined not to disappoint his mentor and his village.

He nodded, even before his mentor asked, and walked away, determined to have one last ride with Epona, before he had to pack up and leave.

Rusl simply sighed, and knew that Link had accepted. He could not ride a horse there, it was a _city, _not the countryside. Rusl would have to call for a taxi. Or maybe, he could get the boy a car.

But that would be his birthday present, Rusl smiled to himself.

He had to get home and tell his wife, and start helping Link move out of his one-room apartment, or tree-house.

He would let Link say good-bye to the countryside he loved so much.

-x-

Link and Epona had a special bond. Even though other horsemen talked to their horses, Link and Epona had a mutual understanding. Both were the silent type, even if Epona was a girl.

She was very considerate of him, and would only "speak" when she was scared. That, she and Link had in common.

She would often nudge him with her head, and he would silently pet her as they walked.

He often felt inadequate, but he didn't _speak _of it. Not like he could, but he tried not to think about it. He knew how much everyone wanted him to speak, but he _couldn't. _He didn't seem to have a voice.

He couldn't communicate as well as others. As much as he tried not to worry Rusl about playing with smaller children, he often was just the tiniest bit envious that they could share such an intimate form of communication that he never would.

The sound of a voice was melodious. It was like a different type of song. He could easily distinguish different types of voices, and how they mirrored personalities. Kids tried to fool him, but even if their voices were disguised, under the layer still stood the foundations of their personality, their way of speaking.

It's not like he could help it. Sure, he was smart, sure he was athletic, but he just couldn't speak. He remembered how he read that the people who don't have something know how to appreciate it- like how deaf people would often be jealous that people could do something so magical, and _hear _the melody. Or how blind people dreamt of the light, or how people who were paralyzed thought about running.

And that's how Link always brought himself back down to what he _did _have. He could run, he could hear, he could see, smell, and taste- he could have had it worse. He was always grateful for what he did have.

A family… Sure, Rusl wasn't his birth father, but he felt like it. And his mother… Link never _did _like to think of her. It always brought him to a place he'd rather not go- he'd rather stay in the light than go to the twilight.

As he walked Epona to one of the many fairy fountains in the village, he often wondered. What would it be like to speak, for one day? What would I say? Who would I say it to?

He always had a different answer- there was _so much _to say to _so many _people.

So he just watched Epona drink from the fountain and decided that they'd head back after she finished.

-x-

After saying mental goodbyes to Epona and hugging her head, he set out to unpack his apartment- or rather, the _tree house._

He didn't really have much- sheets, some posters on the wall, some movies, clothes, an I-pod and earphones… But in front of his door, after he climbed the ladder of course, was a box.

It was addressed to him, with no return address. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, opened the door, and took it inside.

He put it on the floor, and sat Indian-style next to it. _What could it possibly be? _Doubt spread through his veins. Who had sent him this? Where had it come from?

All of a sudden, a feeling of dread creeped into his heart. He suddenly felt very, very cold. Whatever was in this box was not going to be light and happy. It was going to be important. He always knew to trust his instincts- they were usually right._ If it's bad, might as well rip the band-aid off. _

He took the sword from his belt and cut it open.

A flood of papers popped from the box. Many of them began in the same way.

_Dear Link,_

_My dear son,_

_Are you doing well?_

_How are you?_

_Are you living well? _

He knew what they were.

_Mother. _

Link closed his eyes, blocking the image of the papers. Letters… All addressed to him.

At this moment, the strongest man in the village didn't have the strength to breathe. All he could do is shiver. The thoughts punched his brain.

_Mother._

_Mother. _

_Mother. _

_Mother._

He licked his dry lips and swallowed with great difficulty, forcing himself to inhale. Holding it in for a few seconds, he released it.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

His body was stiff and alert. The letters had put him on edge, and even though his mother had died long ago, there were enough letters for his whole life.

Had she known?

Link shook his head, causing his blonde locks to hit him in the face. His hands, now ice, held his head, and the palm was on his forehead.

Was this a sort of bad omen? Was this a message from the gods? Did it have to do with Hyrule Boarding?

Gritting his teeth and forcing himself to get up and gather the letters (when all he really wanted to do is lie on the floor and just be), he couldn't shake the feeling of _raw. _He felt so naked, so exposed, so… He looked around. No one was here.

He pondered crying, maybe to ease the weight on his heart.

But he scrapped the idea. He had to pack; he had to leave the village. He was going soon. And he would not cry. It wasn't anything worth crying about.

_It isn't anything worth crying about, _the mantra he had so often rehearsed with himself had become a reality. Anything relating to his real family wasn't _anything worth crying about. _

He just smothered his feelings, choked them, and closed his eyes for a brief second. He would erase the bad, replace it with good.

So what if he couldn't talk to his mother about his father; so what if she had died when he was a baby, and no one knew who his dad was; so what if he couldn't ask her questions about growing up… He had Rusl and his family. They were more than welcoming to him.

But nothing could ever erase the _deeper _bond that Rusl had with Colin. He was _his _son. He would never miss out on his growth. He'd be there always.

Not like Link's. His dad was either dead, or just living somewhere. He had _chosen _to leave his mother and him.

How lonely must that have been?

He could only imagine.

_No, no. Erase the bad thoughts. You are going to Hyrule, where dad and mom met. Maybe you'll see pictures. You'll have many opportunities to be what you want. You have the future that Rusl dreamed for you. _

With that last thought, some of the weight had been lifted. He got up, gathered the letters, and forced himself not to look at them. He wasn't ready to face that part yet.

He wasn't ready to face the past. He wasn't strong enough. He could only imagine what it would do to him. Would it break him? Would he have a mental breakdown?

_Stop. _He told himself. It was better not to think back, but think towards the future. If he just kept going, if he kept busy, he wouldn't think of the dark ghosts in the review mirror. He wouldn't think about the shadows that lurked in the past. He wouldn't let them breathe in the present, or much worse, his future. He had to let them go.

_Stay in the past. _

He sealed them in the manila folder that was in the box, and before he realized it, all the letters were sealed away.

It had seemed mechanical, his actions. Pick it up, put it in, go to the next one. Pick it up, put it in, go to the next one. When they were all gone, he felt as if he could breathe easier. His thoughts were clearer. It was like he had stayed inside all day, only to step outside after.

On accident, he kicked the box over, and in a crumple, fell out some green clothes. And attached to them was a short letter.

_Link: these were your father's. They are "Hero's Clothes." I understand, since you don't attend Hyrule yet, that these have no significance. But they are given to people, or rather, one person who has gotten badges from each club in each building. It happens very rarely in the school, and your father got them. You should be very proud. And if you still don't understand, It'll all make sense when you get there. _

It was the first, and last, letter he would read from his mother. Hyrule seemed like a distant land, with these "badges" and such. It didn't make sense.

And then he remembered the books that he read. Each was a different universe that played by its own rules- it seemed Hyrule was the same.

Out of curiosity, he looked at the clothes. A green hood, a green vest, with long white sleeves coming out of it, a belt, white pants, and brown boots.

It also came with a shield. The shield was very detailed, with wings coming out of a big yellow three part triangle. On the edges, it was metal, and it had a blue background.

_Weird. _

He tried putting it on, and realized it fit perfectly. _Dad must have had the same build…_

In a weird sort of compromise, he decided to wear the "hero's clothes" when he got there. And that's when he felt his left ear (his ears were a little more pointy than people in this village) and touched the blue piercings. His mother had his ears pierced when he was a baby. "_Blue is the color of loyalty, and that is strongly tied with courage." _He remembered that was one of the only things he remembered that his mom had said.

The piercings, and the clothes were a connection to the past he couldn't help but feel.

_One of the only connections he had left with his birth parents._

-x-

A hand pushed the middle of Zelda's back, and she staggered toward the window. She knew that type of push- the rough, animal-like way his palm forced itself upon her skin- it was Ganon again.

She was hoping she wouldn't have to see him today. She sometimes had days like that- she would be all alert, scanning the hallways, but he would never come again. Sometimes she dreamed he found a way to her bedroom and would come and rape her.

Her shivers would keep her awake all night, and she wasn't eating- not like her family would notice, she _was _at a boarding school.

It took all her willpower not to crumble at his hands, or cry at the sight of his body, or rub her hands over the bruises, or even… It took so much to glare back at him, to not accept that _this wasn't right, _but it wasn't like she had anyone to talk to. His minions were at every corner, every word was heard…

It seemed more like a muted world than a festival.

It always seemed easier to just give up, to just fall at his fingers. But she had too much pride to do that. Too much pride to stop _resisting. _Every time it became more painful- in her bag was always cover-up, a first-aid kit, and pain pills.

Not to mention birth control.

If there was even the _slightest chance _of getting that man's baby, she wanted to wipe it out. Her mother didn't know. She would _never _know. How embarrassing was it that she was raped on a _continual basis _and could do nothing to stop it? She wasn't as strong, and every time she tried to fight back, he would just _thrust _harder.

Her will was crumbling.

Her self-esteem was crumbling.

So she had asked certain people to smuggle in the BC pills. No one would ever know.

_What could it be this time? _

She looked behind her, already dreading his reason for his brusque force. Instead of slurring something, or trying to be seductive, he simply took her chin and forced it in the direction of the window.

"Look, _Princess." _He commanded, making even the word "princess" demeaning.

She observed as a boy got out, in green clothes. He seemed to be of good build.

She observed closer, only to realize that was the _Hero Clothes! _She could barely contain a smile. One had not been given out for _years… _Not like Ganon would know anything about the school history… But, a flicker of hope started burning in her chest.

_He was the one. _

_The hero to save this school, I know it!_

But Ganon wasn't looking at her, he was studying his subject-to-be.

"Go welcome him, princess."

It was said bluntly, but very commanding.

"W-what?" Zelda could have hit herself. She should _never _ask _Ganon _of all people, a question. She was already disobeying him. Punishment would be given out later.

But he didn't seem to be focused on her. He seemed to barely hear her answer. He was grimacing. "Welcome the little mute boy. Tell him how great our school is…"

_Mute? _Zelda questioned. _How fitting. In a world where we can't speak, the hero is mute. _

Zelda shook her head. _No, no one could save this school. Not by himself. _

And yet the candlelight of hope didn't seem to dim.

As she simply watched him carry his one bag out of the taxi and wave it away, Ganon swiped his head over to her. "Did I _stutter, _princess? Do your _job. _Welcome the little mute boy to hell."

She quickly backed up as she saw a fist forming, and her heels clacked down the hall, and down the stairs.

**Okay, how do you like it? Did I expand on my characters well? Did I make references well? Review! Thanks to everyone who follows me, and I own nothing but my plot! **


	2. Chapter 2: A Symbol and The Reality

"**There is a common belief that disabled people are at a disadvantage, and that they are unlucky to be alive. Sure, they might be at a slight disadvantage, but they are not unlucky. I think the disabled person understands how lucky he or she is, while others just take it for granted. That's why, I think, disabled people are the wisest of us all."**

-x-

Link, as the cab drove off, admired the school. Big, almost Gothic arches… The more he examined it; it seemed a bit later than the Gothic period. More… Modern with a Gothic inspiration: wide open spaces, taken from the Greeks, elegant students, stylish cars… Medieval-like towers… It seemed as if it had taken epochs and eras to build the school. He had read in the old Dell computers about the various fields, tracks, horseback riding, and the forest in the back, greenhouse, dorms, spas, training grounds, lake, sports and educational clubs… Everything seemed tailored to the students, to _his _needs, and yet at the same time it felt so… Well, _above _him. He never really felt like a country boy before, but now he did: he was an outsider. It was like the school was its own town- there was a market for students to buy things, but they couldn't leave the grounds. It was a glorified citadel. But the more he examined the elegance, the more he felt as if something was _wrong. _The elegance was only one layer- it seemed as if, for just a second, there was something deeper and darker in the school. But how could that be? He concentrated on the students- they were all having a good time, and yet it seemed superficial. Why would someone not have a good time at this school? Granted, its purpose was to learn, but it had _absolutely everything! _How could you not be happy about that?

A shiver went down his spine, and he felt eyes on him. It was that feeling that you got when you knew someone was staring, studying you and yet you did not know where such a sensation was coming from- or rather, _who _it was coming from.

Link couldn't help but feel the overwhelming sense that he was being watched.

With his instincts, like an animal in the wild, he looked around, doing a quick 180, then 360. Studying the path towards the black iron gate, and then turning towards the columns- thick and regal. Then, he caught the slightest sight of brown.

Behind one of the columns, a sliver of brown hair could be seen. Someone was definitely watching him.

_There. _His eyes picked apart the distance she was from him, which could be no more than twenty feet. At that distance, the person's build had to be around 5'4, about average height… His ears, being trained in the wilderness, picked up no stray sound, even as he ignored the people walking to class.

Was this an ambush? Were they going to attack him because he was new? Were they going to "initiate" him?

He stared, a strong, wolf-like stare at the column until a trembling figure came out.

_A girl._

The thought hit his brain, and with that, guilt. He had stared, and she probably took it as a _glare. _He glared at a _girl. _Rusl would beat the shit out of him if he ever heard of this.

He studied her, long brown hair, a pink dress with the markings of his shield, long, pointy ears, high-cheek bones, red lips, green eyes, and good posture.

She was alone.

But the more Link studied, the more Link felt as though something was wrong. She carried herself with royalty, but her eyes were painfully tired. And the dress… Didn't it seem to big at the shoulders? Wasn't she… thin? Not that she wasn't, but along more dangerous lines?

Link bit the inside of his cheek. He was taught never to ask a woman about her weight, but _god _was she thin. It wasn't _incredibly _noticeable or anything like that, but he had an eye for detail, and the way the dress curved everywhere else, in all the right places, the shoulder area seemed loose. And he knew from his mo- Rusl's wife, that women usually either puffed up the sleeves because they were trying to hide the fat, or it fit to show the thin. And this girl had no reason to hide her shoulders, and the fabric was much too loose.

Rusl's wife had made dresses, and since Link was "such a good listener" she had told him a thing or two about women. So, should he ask this perfect stranger about her sleeves? He immediately decided no, but once he knew her, once they were acquainted, he'd make a casual comment about her nice figure, and how she would need to fix her sleeves. He saved that particular thought in his bank.

But wouldn't he be perceived as gay, then? No, no, no. That really wouldn't do. No matter how sensitive and respectful Link was, he was still a _seventeen-year old heterosexual male. _

And even he, the silent country boy, knew how important it was to be perceived as one.

But why then, was she coming? By now, she was decidedly closer, and had not said one word to him, but was looking, unwavering, towards him.

A shiver passed through his body, but it wasn't noticeable, it was more internal. As she got closer and closer, he realized how attractive she really was.

You know that moment, when you see someone that you don't even know and say, _hot damn that is one fine piece of eye candy, _well, that sort of thing was happening, right here. Right now. Those weren't Link's exact thoughts, but it was something along those lines.

The only other time he had experienced it was a long time ago, with… He blinked. _No. _

That had been _permanently _erased from his memories. He wouldn't dwell on that. He wouldn't go there.

So, she moved closer, now an arm's length away and finally spoke. "Link, am I correct?"

She outstretched her hand, and with the most delicate care, he took it, and shook it. She gave a firm handshake, and he exchanged at the same strength level- he didn't want to crush this girl's hand. You didn't want to do that period- especially not with an attractive girl. He noticed how small and tiny they were- and how they were so smooth and soft. She even smelled really nice. Private-school girls smelled differently than the village 10 year-olds he was used to. _Well of course, _he chided himself- she's also _fucking seventeen. _She's going to wear some perfume, use different shampoo, and be around things other than manure.

He mouthed a "_yes._" Obviously, she wasn't a good lip reader, as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Not seeing a piece of paper or pen in sight, he decided to do the next best thing.

Not being his first rodeo, (and her hand still in his) he unwrapped his hand and rotated it, so her hand was on the bottom. Lifting his index finger, he spelled it out for her- literally. With a "Y," an "E" and an "S," he spelled out his answer.

When he was finished, he looked up, sapphire into emerald. He was surprised to see a blush on her cheeks, tinting her porcelain skin a soft pink. Her hand immediately dropped from his.

To him, it was nothing new, writing on someone's hand. But it had obviously been her first experience- It then occurred to him how intimate it was: and how girls had sensitivity to intimate things. He blinked.

_Oh shit._

Was he about to get slapped? Even if he could defend it, he would let her get one free shot.

But she wasn't like that. "So it's true, then."

Cocking his head to the side, he mouthed, "_what?"_

Realizing she had not picked up on his lips again, and with no lack of patience, he took her hand again, and spelled it out.

"That you are… um." She seemed to be trying to find the politically correct word. Link always liked it when people tried to find it, but really- after so long, he didn't care. Better just say it himself.

"_Mute?" _He spelled it out on her hand. His eyes spoke where his mouth could not- there was a little sarcasm in them, with his right eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah." She seemed to be nervous, because she usually didn't deal with disabled people. She wasn't sure…

He didn't let go of her hand. _"Well, I am. But, you didn't tell me YOUR name, Miss."_

With great grace were gentleman-like qualities transferred even over the barrier of verbal communication, she blushed even harder. "Zelda." She blinked then, and recovered herself. "I'm really sorry. I've been terribly rude, and surprised. I just wasn't expecting…"

Link raised his eyebrow again, and with a slight smirk, he interrupted her thought. _"Me?" _

"You." She agreed. "Anyway, I've come to greet you, show you around. I'm Student Body President and Homecoming Princess. People call me Princess Zelda."

"_It's fitting." _

Oh, he was a _definite _charmer.

-x-

Zelda studied the boy… Man, rather, who was walking with her. You really couldn't call this person a "boy." He was taller than her, maybe by several inches, and you could tell he was developed in the sense of muscles- they were developed, but not grotesquely obvious. They seemed to be like his presence- there, but silent and strong. The clothes weren't horribly tight (like metro sexual pants) but they clung to his abs, his legs, his arms, and his _ass. _What she had heard was definitely true- he was a country boy through and through. Those city guys would never, _never _have addressed her as "miss," and would have never gotten out of their hipster pads long enough to get a natural tan or muscles like _that. _Going to the gym and listening to underground music can only develop your body so much.

But it wasn't just his body that was the perfect level of attractive. He had that swoop of blonde hair, kissed by the sun, and those _gorgeous _blue eyes. _Damn_- and his piercings were an extra teaspoon of sexy- as if he needed anymore. She would call him silver-tongued, but in a sense, that was impossible…His smirk was absolutely _gorgeous_. And his fingers were genuine, coarse, and calloused by real work.

He smelled like forest, open fields, rosemary, and something she couldn't place- something her brain had claimed as _freedom._

Freedom. The taste of being able to sleep at night, the feeling of ease that she could sleep, having confidence- _real confidence- _when eating, walking… The painless walking, no pills, no school…

She shook her head, realizing how _stupid _she had just sounded. Freedom didn't have a scent- at least, not that she knew of. What if she was to ask..?

She turned to him, but he seemed oblivious for a second, and then turned to her, river meeting forest. His eyebrows furrowed, and before he could take her hand from her side again (which she would never admit she liked- contact like that was sweet and made her shiver, but it was for the sake of him not being able to speak, not to admire!), she gave it to him.

"_What's wrong?" _Concern, _friendly concern, _she reminded herself, was in his eyes.

Damn, he was also observant. She'd have to be careful of that- she had to be _very, very _careful of that. She hoped Ganon would not choose to have "quality" time with her unless she was in a different building or place than he. It seemed so embarrassing that it was happening to her- and if this guy were to _see… _She'd be completely mortified. Embarrassed. Ashamed. The other people knew what was going on, but they didn't know to whom it was happening. No one ventured out in the halls of the main building when they heard- it was either out of some misplaced notion of letting her keep her pride, or it was simply out of fear that even if they saw, they could not help, and would have seen- to have nightmares, for no reason. Something flashed in his eyes as they read hers, but she had not moved, and her smile was still in place.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." _That was true. Not a lie. I was thinking about leaving this awful, awful place._

He didn't seem fooled. _"What's going on, Princess?" _The way she heard him… Well, in a way, she could _imagine _his voice, where the "Princess" part wasn't demeaning or teasing… It was loyal.

Like a knight.

She thought about him telling him the entire story- yet she shook that idea off. Why did she feel so comfortable with the idea of bawling her entire heart out to a stranger? And yet, she remembered the psychology book she had once read. _You feel more comfortable with strangers, because you could care less about their judgments. They don't know you, and never will. _

Well, that last part wasn't entirely correct. She _definitely _wanted to get to know him better.

But he had this… _healing _aura to him.

Strange.

She shook her head and right as she was about to speak, she spotted a… _Keese. _The wrestling club _Fire Keese _was one of the clubs under Ganon's hand- for each club there was an alternate one that watched its activities.

For the Sumo _Gorons, _it was the _Fire Keese, _the wrestling team. Just like the swim team, the _Zoras, _had the _Ice Keese, _the water polo team. It was dubious about whether Ganon had creative issues on this one, but no one said anything about it.

Well, one of them was staring at her. His black hair, identical to the rest of them, with flaming red tips was angry, flaming. His eyes said, "_Beware, Princess. You better watch what you say."_

The black pupils danced with fire, and she looked away. Instead of saying something, which she knew they could hear, she wrote on his hand, _as if trying to be the same as him _(but in reality, not wanting to be heard).

"_I haven't introduced a new student to the school in a long time. I was debating whether or not to gouge all its dirty little secrets."_

He took it rather well, actually. Since he didn't know her, he didn't seem surprised, or moved. His eyes seemed to dance, and if he had a voice, he would have let out a laugh. _"Oh PLEASE, Princess, please do so."_

Not like she could, but she smiled anyway. And she laughed, one of the first in awhile.

He smiled, a big genuine one, and looked on.

For now, she was safe.

She had dodged a bullet there.

-x-

"Link, there are three main buildings."

He turned to her, paying attention.

"There is the _Sky _Building, the oldest- where the student council and honor classes happen and operate. Then, there is the _Earth _building, rather the newest one, where most classes take place, and clubs meet. Then there is the _Twili _building- she paused there. Should she really talk about the Twili? She pursed her lips. I mean, it _is _part of the school… "It was created at the same time as the Earth building, but had a different architect. Most of the problem students are sent there- but it also has fallen into quite the disrepair. People have tried to fix it, but there are rumors of ghosts or _Poes, _the ancestors of old students, living there. You don't see them much, but people are deterred from working there. Especially when they get rocks hurled at them, or see lanterns with no one carrying them. There is also the _Dark Council _that operates there. They rather like it as it is. The Dark Council is basically the Student Council for the delinquents… The respected delinquents operate it, trying to find common ground with the Student Council, trying to come up with compromises. Oh! I almost forgot, there is also a council for Earth, but they are more like, well… the Seven _Sages. _Isn't that weird?"

Link seemed to think it was. His face was twisted in a "_what the fuck" _sort of face.

"Well, yes. Anyway, and the rules of the school say I can't really introduce you to any of the clubs, because you have to do that yourself, but I can show you the grounds-

"Zelda!" A voice called from the second floor, a woman's voice, but it was still a little deeper than Link had probably expected.

A woman from the second floor called, and Zelda looked up. The woman, with white hair and a blue outfit, she jumped down, and then knelt in front of Zelda.

"Impa," Zelda acknowledged.

Impa rose, and seemed like she was about to speak, when she noticed the presence next to Zelda.

She and Link locked eyes, and they seemed to be sizing the other up. While Impa's eyes immediately registered the green clothing and their message, her face did not contort into any sort of expression. It was still neutral, and knowing Zelda, she knew what she was thinking.

Impa was one of the few people that knew of Zelda's "circumstances" but she mourned her ability to help her. Ganon always caught Zelda when she was busy at the slightest second, and then could up and leave before she could come to the scene. Impa was the one who usually brought Zelda back to her room.

Impa studied Link for a total of 3.1 seconds, and also realized how he didn't flinch, his facial expression didn't move, and how his eyes seemed to be…

For the first time in a very long time, Impa lost her physical control while her intelligence was running laps. Her eyebrow, ever so slightly, angled up.

Something was _different _about him. There was depth in the eyes, the window to the soul.

There was determination, there was the primal _survival _that was etched into his river, which so few had. Impa knew, that in the now 3.6 seconds that she studied him, he had gone through more hardship than she could ever imagine.

The boy was something.

"Your presence is requested by the Dark Council." Her voice, too, was neutral and controlled.

"Thank you, Impa." Zelda was all royal here. She then turned to Link, and the façade crumbled; and it didn't escape Impa's notice. "Oh, this is my senior, Impa. She's part of the-

"They request your presence _immediately," _Impa interrupted. "Something about a mirror?" She knew perfectly that Zelda would respond to those words, but made it vague so that the _boy _wouldn't understand.

Zelda whipped her head back and paled. She turned back. "Excuse me, I'm sorry-

Link didn't bat an eyelash. _"Go."_

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed again. Before he could move, Impa said, "Go. I can assist the transfer student."

Zelda nodded in a _thank you _sort of way. And then, Zelda picked up her skirt, and ran. Her steps were light on the ground, but hurried. It was kind of like watching a deer run in the wild- beautiful, untamed, and forever light.

As soon as she was gone, Impa turned to Link.

"I don't know what you're thinking, _boy, _but those green clothes _mean _something around here. Don't wear them around the place if you don't mean to _stand _for righteousness. Don't give these people- these _poor _people- false hope. Because what's worse than no hope is false hope."

Link opened his mouth, as if to form words, but Impa interrupted.

"Stay in the light, little green boy. Stay in the light and don't venture into the darkness if you aren't prepared for the consequences. A hero is someone who has greatness forced upon him, and who takes it seriously. Who confronts the bad of human nature, which sees what people have nightmares about! Do you even have the strength to become the symbols you wear? Do you have the courage to try?"

Impa didn't even wait for his answer. In a millisecond, she vanished- leaving the new student, the _mute new student, _by himself; stranded in a dark world with an unanswered question.

**Sorry about the lateness, I was hosting a new transfer student last week (and the beginning of this one)! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks to the PREVIOUS REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, FAVORITERS, AND THE LIKE. YAY TO NEW CHAPTERS!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Darkness Nears

"**Be not afraid of greatness; some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness forced upon them."**

**Twelfth Night (Act II, Scene V)**

**William Shakespeare**

-x-

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, and one in particular which piqued my interest- the review from Eli Whitney. This person told me about how "mute main characters work OK in video games, but not so well in prose." Really, that's the whole point. I wanted the challenge of writing a mute main character and expanding on Link- really where others haven't gone before. I wanted to answer the challenge and go where other authors didn't dare. I wanted to show Link in a different light- a person who seemed to be perfect in every way except speech- someone who was severely insecure with himself and his skills no matter how much he proved he was doing good. Because everyone has baggage, everyone has circumstances, and not being able to speak sets him apart from people: it makes him different in a way that cannot be simply expressed in one chapter. This condition that he has is a barrier that forces him to constantly prove himself- it constantly puts him on a path of hardship. With good humor, sarcasm, and lots of angst, I hope to put him towards a path of success.**_

_**I sincerely hope that you stick with me, and with great patience wait for my sloth-like updates, and finally show me the wisdom you all have inside.**_

_**May the goddesses, Din and Nayru and Faore, bless you.**_

-x-

Zelda hurried from the grass into the grand halls of Hyrule Boarding, running first past intricate columns of the Sky building, then crossing the first floor into the Earth building. The architecture changed dramatically- from clean, polished columns and halls from a kind of blessed Olympus to the worn, loved, and sacred ground of the Earth. The lockers of the Earth building, all brown, contrasted from the Sky building, all a white (almost marble looking) polish. There seemed to be bugs on the floor, and Zelda was careful not to step on them in her haste. Maybe Abby had somehow lost them again? Or someone tipped over her collection? Opened the door? Ugh, it didn't matter right now, but if she stepped on _one… _Abby would roast her. The light green walls (a calming, almost light forest color) brought comfort to the students of this building. This was the Kokri Forest Hall (Forest Hall for short), and even though there were different halls and section of the building, (Death Mountain, Zora's Domain, Lake Hylia ((though it wasn't actually inside)), the Gerudo Dessert, Castle Town, Lon Lon Ranch, Kakariko Village, Hyrule Field ((Outside))) nothing got you places like the halls of the forbidden Lost Woods. Only, you had to know where you were going. One of the most supernatural places in Hyrule, you found your thoughts sometimes echoed in the halls though no one is there, except the Skull Kid. But he never shows up for her. It was only open to a select bunch, this Lost Wood hall. And the thing about it, there was a hall leading to it throughout the entire Earth building.

"_Something about a mirror?" _

Impa's rich, almost tenor words resounded in her head. There were supposed to be guardians for that blasted mirror! She, and the previous Student Council Presidents, made sure of that. If such a thing happened on her watch….

The mirror was an ancient artifact, designed to keep the souls of the Dark away- designed to keep the Twili happy and content, but not driven mad by the Dark. Well, in the Twili building it was the guardian of ancient ways, an almost Dark obsession. Thousands had tried to release something from the mirror.

And only now had someone succeeded. There were many rumors of the mirror, but because most never dared to go into the Twili building (or go through the maze of the Gerudo) to try it.

She turned left, lifted the stone on the right, and fell into the hole.

She fell into The Gerudo Desert- the section of the Earth which was a definite maze and the air conditioning never worked. No one would venture in, because most got lost. Many men were lost trying to fix the air conditioning.

Still somehow on the first floor (Zelda never tried to map the dynamics of the school, because she would be too confused and it was time consuming- plus, the school itself was somewhat magic in the architecture sense), she watched the halls, mostly just yellow, sandy walls with no classrooms, until she went right, straight, left…

She reached Gerudo Valley- where the women ruled. It was surrounded by walls, yet it was outside. It wasn't visible from any of the other buildings. It was a courtyard of their little space that wasn't so little.

Already a member of the club, no one looked at her differently, as she passed down their Arabian-like buildings that could be seen from nowhere (except the Tower) and the mini buildings in the courtyard made prisons and even more mazes. She passed women with side ponytails, halter tops, and light, parachute pants that helped them get accustomed to the heat. Women were everywhere, not a man in sight.

Passing the black, tall gate, she got back inside.

Walls were again everywhere, faded to a sandy yellow, like the ones before the Valley.

She kept going, and heard giggling.

Fanning herself, she realized she must be close.

Finding herself in the storage building, she heard the giggling get significantly louder.

And there she was.

The Poe of the Dessert.

With a hoodie over her head, her green eyes blazed- and her purple dress fluttered as she floated towards Zelda. She giggled some more.

The Poe's of Hyrule never spoke- they just giggled. And there were two types of them- the malicious, danger junkie Poes who liked to attack, and the very rare ones who guided.

Without this Poe, it would be impossible to find the Temple of the Mirror, or the Temple of Sand.

Her lantern flickered.

Zelda had to remember each time that if she lost this Poe, she'd be screwed and left to die in the Dessert.

The Poe was turned towards her like a tour guide, and flew backwards.

Zelda bounded after her, first going straight, and then left.

Right.

Straight.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Left.

Right.

Straight.

She saw it- the temple of the mirror.

It was an opening, where the architecture became like a rounded courtyard. The ceilings went high, very high.

The stairs to the crumbling walls of the temple, due to no air conditioning- the walls looking like the Coliseum, the spirit's chairs….

She blinked.

Crumbled.

She turned back; only to see the Poe giggle and disappear in what seemed to be a mirage.

She held her skirts up, and bounded up the stairs.

"It's about time you showed," a sarcastic voice was heard.

Midna.

_Oh no, something's definitely off. The Temple of the Mirror is the only entrance to the Twili building- where the Dark Council resides. Midna rarely ever leaves…_

She was heard arguing. "What do you mean, closed?!"

Then was the garble of spirit voices- only the person who was speaking to the Sprits could hear their voices. Blue figures, ancient humans, with headdresses on their heads, each of the halls of Earth surrounded Midna. She couldn't see her, because only the blue, translucent bodies (vague enough that if up close you could see through, but otherwise just blue).

Zelda jumped the last three stairs, and gulped.

Midna, the dark beauty, turned to her, and the Spirits reappeared behind her. Her ashen skin was pale, her amber eyes roasting. Her orange hair flowed over her shoulders in angry lava, and her dress was long and black that started as a hoodie and ended fanning unto the floor, showing her tall but shapely figure. There were the Ancient tattoos on her face, and her figure put Zelda and others to shame- even envy.

She turned to Zelda.

"I don't know what you've been doing, Zelda, but I recommend we find a way to fix this- fast." Her elegant voice was cutting, worried for her people. She gestured behind her, to the mirror.

Behind the mirror was a door, the door to the Twili. But the mirror's pieces had been shattered, causing the door to shift abruptly. The magic connecting the Earth and Twili seemed to survive by a thread.

And then the Earth rocked.

And the mirror, which had held it all together, swayed- it had already been broken, with only two shards left.

_Make that one, _Zelda winced, as she saw the second shatter before her very eyes, on the floor.

The wall caved to the Twili building, and the connection was shattered.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Midna shouted in outrage.

-x-

Link didn't really know what to do: he was still sort of lost. One second, he was walking with Zelda, one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on, and was making her blush.

And then, she needs to go away on business, fine. Link could still keep up when that happened.

Then the vice president, Impa… They had studied each other. There was a moment he thought she respected him, and then, Zelda leaves.

And boom! As soon as Zelda's out of an earshot, she goes on about the _people _and his _clothes _and the "_values they mean." _

"_Do you even have the strength to become the symbols you wear? Do you have the courage to try?"_

Those words stabbed him more than she would ever know. They hit all the spots that he had carefully cleansed, carefully covered…All those years- all that practice, the meditations, the mantras… And yet in 5 seconds, she knew his greatest fears.

_You are __**Weak**__._

_You are __**Fearful**__._

Her unsung damnations ripped his heart open.

She ripped open the wound and stabbed it, then rotated her knife and dug even deeper, opening the wound for him to lick, like an animal. The blood seemed to rush out, even if he was physically unharmed.

It felt like a trick.

Why did it hurt so much when he was physically just fine?

How could she know his greatest fears in seconds, when it took him years to hide them?

It seemed impossible.

_**You **_

_**Have**_

_**No**_

_**Use**_

_**Here**_

That's what she was telling him.

_**Useless.**_

_**You are useless.**_

_**You don't belong here, boy. **_

_**You are not needed.**_

He couldn't stop shivering. The temperature outside was 75 degrees, so how could he be this cold? His hands seemed to shake, and his knees refused to cooperate with his brain.

"_It's not anything worth crying about," _He began, in his head.

"_It's not anything worth crying- _His heart ached for relief, his person felt heavy, and his head was on fire, though his body was so cold, so raw. He tried again.

"_It's not anything worth- _His posture sagged, his soul seemed to find hell and sink there. He had to keep it together. He was strong. He was loyal, he was the silent hero. He did everything right. The only thing he couldn't do perfectly was speak. He thought of the positives, what people said about him, though he didn't agree.

"_It's not anything- _He began again, tired of trying, but knowing he had to. But then, his mind just raced back to the unsung curses. **Fearful. Weak. Useless. **

**Fearful. **

**Weak.**

**Useless.**

**Fearful.**

**Weak.**

**Useless.**

Each time, another jab; each time, more painful-_"It's not- _he tried to break the cycle. The mantra brought him peace. The mantra brought him back to what was _important. _The mantra helped him relax. But he couldn't stop the cycle. The feelings washed over him, and he was scared. He had never felt an instance where the mantra never worked. Panic overwhelmed him, because the only thing he really _could _do was be silent, emotionless.

_If he couldn't even do that right, what kind of person was he?_

He couldn't finish the mantra. His eyes were already glazing over.

On the brink of losing everything he ever worked for, he was looking into the oblivion he would sink into if he let the feelings loose.

He could already feel the shadows of the past cackling, as he fell slower and slower. He tried to keep accelerating, to keep going, but they were catching up. He could see them nearing in the review mirror.

They would swallow him, and he would be no more.

They would swallow him, and he would wither and die.

He would-

And the one thing that broke the cycle was the sound of an instrument.

-x-

**Yay, I'm not dead! (I think you guys probably thought that because I wasn't updating)**

**Woo-hoo to another chapter! **

**This last part was pretty intense, yeah? Got me going there. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Battle of the Bands Chapter 15 (which most of my followers have been waiting for) is in the works (almost done, too!), and thanks for being so patient! You guys are the best!**

**Descendants (chapter 2) – Having a little trouble with that. I know what I want, I just can't sit down and write it.**

**Writing a Love Story (chapter 4)- Have an outline. I want to see how that one works out.**

**The Game- Uh… (laughs nervously) I'll get right on that?**


	4. Author's Note and Preview

**Dear Wonderful followers of my story:**

**I have slipped into a pretty bad depression. You might have guessed something was wrong, because even with my sloth-turtle updates, I would have updated by now.**

**Because my health is important, and my stress is skyrocketing (not only from life, but not writing), I am going into a hiatus until April 15****th****, which by then… I hope I'm in a better place. Maybe without the added stress of "I-have-to-write-or-else" from these fanfics (and the sheer number of them going on at the same time) I'll be able to write chapters in advance… Or just write. I just haven't been able to. I know what I want to write, but every time I sit down… I can't. I'm sorry.**

**But this note is not going to be a total bust! I hate author's notes, so I'm going to attach a preview of the next chapter(s) so that you will leave satisfied. Or mad. Either way.**

"Everybody has baggage; everyone has something they carry, and will continue to carry, for the rest of their lives. There is no helping it- baggage is simply a way with dealing with the past. We cannot let it drag us down. We cannot let it consume us. It is part of us, but it cannot be ALL of us."

-x-

The sound wasn't high pitched, nor was it a bass. It was more of a rich tenor, something pleasing to the ear. It was a holy-sounding song, but it seemed as if by accident. It ascended a few scales up, descended, then ascended, hit the middle of the scale, descended, then climbed the scale, then a descent, then ascended a few notes.

It guided his thoughts away from sinking into desperation, sinking into the sadness that consumed his soul, the sadness that would one day consume his being. But today wasn't that day, today wasn't that time, whether Link knew it or not. His head swiped up- not violently or anything, but just in one smooth motion as his conscious mind was distracted by the melody.

It seemed, _familiar, _but that wasn't possible- he had never heard that song in his life. And the instrument that it was played on, either.

He strolled along the path, guided by the melody, and approached a girl with a bob- a _green _bob, held in place with a darker green headband, dressed completely in green.

She was sitting on a wooden picnic table, paying him no mind, just playing a so familiar, regal, holy melody that made him shiver. _It was like he had heard it in a previous life. _For some reason, he associated the melody with three jewels- an emerald, a ruby, and a sapphire.

Suddenly, as if she had sensed his presence, she looked up and smiled.

"Hello. My name is Saria." Her voice was like a forest melody, and she cocked her head to the side, as if expecting an answer.

When she didn't get one, she continued. "You look like you're lost. Here, let me show you around."


End file.
